


You left your mark on me

by toflowerknights



Series: this love [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Immortality, the one were octavia loses all her cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you here for a tattoo?"</p>
<p>Octavia shook her head, speechless, and the woman in front of her frowned.</p>
<p>"Do you want to book an appointment?" she asked slowly.</p>
<p>"No, I want your phone number," Octavia burst out, and for once she understood how Bellamy felt 90% of the time when he talked to Finn. She was horrified at the lack of cool she presented. Several centuries old and she couldn't even ask a girl out properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You left your mark on me

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp to [This love is alive back from the dead](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2744297) but not dependant on it. Things might be a little clearer if you read it first, though. <3

Octavia was having a bad day. She had missed her shuttle from Paris to New York and had to wait for the next one. That in turn had made it impossible for both Bellamy and Finn to come pick her up at the station. So she had to take one of the worst cab rides in her life that ended with her on the wrong side of the block she was supposed to get to and the driver kicking her out while shouting in Portuguese. As soon as the door had shut behind her the car was gone and there was suddenly no more cabs to be seen. That in turn forced her to walk to her apartment. 

So she had a bad day. Which is why it shouldn't have happened. Or perhaps it should, and that's why her day had gone the way it had.

She was walking down the endless street when she passed a tattoo shop called  _Trigeda tattoos_. There were stencils and photographs displayed in the window of intricate tribal patterns and Octavia stopped for a moment to look at them. She had never understood the whole 'marking your body with something permanent' but then again it might've been because she wouldn't have been able to explain them in a hundred years.

Something caught her eye inside the shop, and when she lifted her gaze she saw a woman, covered in tattoos, walk past the window.

It felt as if someone had wrapped a hand around her heart and  _squeezed_. Octavia couldn't breathe. She wrapped her arms around her waist and suddenly she hated Bellamy, because now she knew. She knew what he had been feeling all those years when he looked for and loved Finn, and somehow she pitied him for feeling so much, for so long. And now she knew why he'd never been able to walk away.

The woman in the shop turned around to talk to someone further in the store, and all of a sudden Octavia found herself indoors. The bell above the door alerted the two females and they looked up with professional smiles on their faces. 

"Hi," Octavia said dumbly.

The woman who had her weak in the knees came up to the desk and raised an eyebrow. Octavia felt her breath catch in her throat when she took in the sharp cheekbones, slanted eyes and tousled hair.

"Are you here for a tattoo?"

Octavia shook her head, speechless, and the woman in front of her frowned.

"Do you want to book an appointment?" she asked slowly.

"No, I want your phone number," Octavia burst out, and for once she understood how Bellamy felt 90% of the time when he talked to Finn. She was horrified at the lack of cool she presented. Several centuries old and she couldn't even ask a girl out properly.

That made the woman smile slightly, as if this wasn't the first time this had happened, and she leaned forward on the desk.

"My phone number?" she repeated. 

"Don't take this the wrong way," Octavia began, cheeks flushed and heart pounding, "But I think you're my soulmate and that we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together."

The woman in front of her looked at her like she was slightly insane and the girl in the back of the store snickered loudly. Octavia felt the blush on her cheeks deepen, but somehow she couldn't find it in herself to care. She stood up straighter, and decided not to care if she sounded crazy for a few moments. She was certain that they would end up together. As certain as Bellamy had been.

"I'm fucking this up," Octavia said bluntly. Another snicker from the girl in the back. Octavia decided to ignore her. "I just think that you and I will be amazing together if you decide to ignore the fact that I'm a complete stranger that just barged in here like a lunatic." She grabbed a magazine that was laying on a table in the waiting are and stole a pen from the desk the woman was leaning on.

"I'm leaving my number on the off chance that you would ever want to hang out," she continued. "I kinda hope you will, because if you give this a chance I know we'll be epic."

She placed the magazine with her number on on the desk and walked out of the shop. Her heart was still pounding like crazy and she wanted nothing more than to run back and kiss the other woman senseless. She didn't though. It would work. She was sure of it.

When she got to the end of the street her phone buzzed in her pocket, and when she picked it up she saw an unknown number pop up on the screen.

_You're weird as fuck, but I guessed it kinda worked with me._

Octavia nearly dropped her phone. Her phone buzzed once more.

_Btw, I'm Anya. You can come by tomorrow at 4pm and pick me up._

Octavia might've thrown a fist up in the air.

 

-

 

"Bellamy," she yelled and stormed into the apartment he shared with Finn.

There was a thud from the living room and when she entered it she groaned as she saw the both of them desperately trying to cover themselves up.

"This is why you couldn't pick me up?" she asked them. "Because you were too busy with your gross sex marathon?"

Finn grinned goofily as he covered himself with a pillow and showed little to no shame where he sat. "I will have to disagree on the gross part," he replied sweetly, "But we were definitely in the middle of quite the event, so to speak."

Octavia shook her head in and looked at her brother, who was showing nothing more than the top of his head under a big blanket. "I can't talk to you like this," she said with faked disappointment. "Get fucking dressed, something huge just happened." 

A few minutes later they both appeared in the kitchen where Octavia was helping herself to a snack.

"What's up?" Bellamy asked and for a moment Octavia didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh," she said and tried to dampen the wide grin that spread across her face. "I met her today. I finally met her!"

"Met who?" they both said in unison and Octavia threw her spoon at them.

"Whatever you two are to each other," she said and shuddered slightly. "I met my... person." She trailed off and looked at them pointedly to make them understand.

There was a few seconds where none of them said anything, and then everything happened at once.

"Oh my God!" Bellamy yelled and threw his arms around her waist to pull her close. He lifted her up and spun her around fast enough to make her dizzy. He put her down and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "My sister, finally all grown up."

He grabbed Octavia's cheeks and laid a wet kiss on her forehead.

"Centuries of this," Octavia muttered sourly, but couldn't help but grin. "Regular sex makes you unbearable."

"He's worse without it, believe me," Finn said with amusement and a soft smile.

Octavia returned the smile and wondered how Finn was looking at this. It felt weird to share this with someone she loved so dearly, but never would understand how this felt. "I guess you're right," she said and crinkled her nose.

"What's her name?" Finn asked.

Her heart sped up as if on cue and she curled her mouth into a smile. "Anya."

 

-

 

Octavia was early. About twenty minutes, to be exact. Actually, it was more like forty minutes, but she had been pacing the street for a while before she decided to go in. Anya wasn't in the front of the shop when she arrived, but the woman who had been there the day before was. Now that Octavia got a better look at her she could see that she was much younger than she had first thought, and she had dreads piled up in a bun on top of her head.

"Oh," she said with a wide smile, "It's you." She didn't say it with a displeased tone, rather the opposite, and it made Octavia relax slightly.

"Yeah, Octavia," she replied, and reached out her hand.

The girl grabbed it and shook it firmly. "I know," she said. "I've heard a lot about you already. Lexa," she added as an afterthought. "Anya's apprentice."

"Nice to meet you," Octavia said.

Lexa just shrugged, then disappeared out back.

Octavia didn't know what to do other than to wait, so she took a seat in one of the rather uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. She picked up a magazine and flickered through the pictures of heavily tattooed people and didn't look up until she heard a cough. She lifted her gaze and smiled brilliantly when she saw Anya stand in front of her.

She was wearing a loose tank top with a band Octavia hadn't heard of and her hair was half pulled back in a low bun. "Hey," she said casually.

"Hi," she replied and ducked her head when Anya smiled.

"Let me get changed and we'll get out of here," she said.

"No, you're perfect," Octavia said and hid her face her hands. "I mean, you're good... You're good!"

Anya's smile widened. "Still," she said and turned around. "I'm gonna get my stuff." She disappeared into what Octavia suspected was the office.

There was a _tsk tsk_  sound to her left and when she turned her head she saw Lexa looking at her with a pitying look on her face.

"I don't know if you're pathetic or cute," she said, and Octavia guessed that that was as much acceptance as she was going to get.

Anya emerged from the back and smiled slightly. "Shall we go?" she asked, and Octavia jumped up from the chair with a nod.

They exited the shop with a ' _Later nerds_ ' from Lexa and walked down the street. Octavia desperately tried to come up with something to break the silence and began to ask Anya basic questions and replying hers in turn. Apparently Anya was a few years older than Octavia's fake age and had been living in New York all her life. 

"I just have to confess that I didn't expect to get this far," Octavia said when they sat down with a coffee each in front of them. "I kinda made a fool of myself yesterday."

"You did," Anya agreed with a small, mysterious smile. "It was rather fun to watch."

Octavia tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and gave Anya a quick smirk. "So I won you over with my smooth talking?" she asked.

Anya didn't reply, but Octavia saw the smile she tried to hide.

They talked for a long while after that, and Octavia was disappointed when Anya told her that she had to go home cause she was opening the store the following day. They got out of the coffee shop and walked side by side, hands brushing against each other, the whole way to Anya's loft.

"This is me," Anya said, all romcom like, and Octavia was maybe a little bit in love.

"I had fun," Octavia said, and pulled her in for a hug. "You should totally call me. I'm amazing when I actually get words out."

Anya laughed against Octavia's hair and nodded subtly. "I think I might do that," she mumbled. She pulled back, and before Octavia knew what was going on she was being kissed. Octavia had imagined it a lot the past twenty four hours, but the simplicity and honesty of it beat every possible scenario she could've thought of. It lasted for a short moment, but it was just enough, yet not at all. Anya's eyes were closed as she pulled back and there was a small smile on her face.

"I'll see you," she said, and the next thing Octavia was aware of was the door shutting in front of her.

"Fucking a", Octavia whispered to herself.

 

-

 

"I don't get it," Anya said between kisses. "I don't get why I can't- why you're so-"

"I told you," Octavia gasped against her lips. "Soulmates. We're meant to be."

Anya pulled back slightly and looked at Octavia with hooded eyes. "There's no such thing as soulmates," she said and brushed hair away from Octavia's face.

Octavia leaned into the touch and smiled lovingly at Anya. "We're it," she told her.

 

-

 

"So,  _Anya_ ," Bellamy said, and both Octavia and Finn hid their faces in their hands. "What are your intentions with my dear sister?"

They were sitting at Bellamy and Finn's dining table and they had all but sat down before Bellamy started his interrogation. Octavia glared at Bellamy and kicked him under the table. Bellamy ignored her.

Anya took a bite of the food Bellamy probably had spent hours preparing and looked at him straight on. "Well, Octavia says we're soulmates and that we're supposed to live happily ever after," she said.

Bellamy looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow and a very pointed look, and Octavia felt like dying.

"Bellamy, why don't you go get the dessert?" Finn said mildly and looked at him with a pleasant smile. Bellamy huffed quietly, but got up from his chair and disappeared into the kitchen.

"He's not usually like this," Finn said politely to Anya, "It's actually worse than usual."

"Well, that's comforting," Anya said sarcastically and Finn cracked a smile.

"He's just very protective," Finn said. "Octavia is his baby sis."

"I am here, you know," Octavia grumbled.

Anya smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Her hair tickled Octavia's cheek. "Don't worry, babe," Anya said. "I have two older brothers, I'm used to it."

"Good," Octavia whispered and kissed her again. Octavia wrapped her arms around Anya's neck and her closer as she deepened the kiss. It was just about to get good as Bellamy walked in and coughed loudly.

"No fraternizing underneath my roof," he said sourly.

With a irritated sigh Octavia pulled back and kept her arm around Anya's shoulders. She dared Bellamy to say anything and he seemed to sense her mood, because he was quiet as he sat down.

Finn turned to face Octavia and Anya with a serious look on his face. "I probably should've fucked him before you got here like he wanted."

" _Finn,_ " Bellamy hissed, blush suddenly high on his cheeks.

Octavia threw her head back and let out a loud laugh and in the corner of her eye she could see Anya cover a smile with her hand.

"Classic," Octavia said.

They finished their dinner and Octavia just had kissed Anya goodbye and was about to go into the kitchen. She could hear Bellamy and Finn talk in hushed voices and she stopped outside to hear what was said.

"I can't believe you like her," Bellamy muttered and Finn pulled him down for a kiss.

"She's fun, she's intelligent, she's kind and she loves your sister," he said. "That's all the reasons I need. Stop being an idiot."

"She'll break her heart," Bellamy said quietly, and for a moment Octavia forgot that she was mad at him for behaving like an ass.

Octavia could see Finn gently caress Bellamy's cheek and give him a small smile. "Well, hopefully she'll be there to put it back together if she does."

 

-

 

There wasn't much that changed, if Octavia were to be completely honest. She spent a lot of her time in Paris, where she worked, and as much of her time off as possible in New York, like she always did. The only real difference was all the time she spent with Anya. Time flew by, faster than she could count, and all of a sudden they were celebrating their four month anniversary. 

"Finn says hi," Anya said and put away her phone. 

Octavia scrunched her nose. "I don't get how you and Finn spend more time together than me and my brother," she said and dropped down on the couch next to Anya. "Especially since you and Bellamy hate each other."

"We don't hate each other," Anya said and rolled her eyes. "We just don't want to spend any time together."

"That's the same thing."

"Is it?" Anya teased and placed a quick kiss on Octavia's lips.

Octavia pouted at the loss of contact and it quickly turned into a smile when Anya kissed her again. "Wanna spend all day in bed?" she asked and waggled her eyebrows and laughed loudly when Anya nodded.

They fell into bed together and Anya kissed her way across Octavia's body. Small, hitched breaths escaped Octavia's chest and she looked up at Anya in wonder, especially when she saw the adoration in her eyes. A wide, smug smile spread across her face and the adoration changed into confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You love me, don't you?" Octavia asked, and Anya let out an embarrassed huff and tried to pull back. "You totally do," Octavia continued and grabbed her arms to keep her still. "You love me. I can't believe it. My declaration of love and embarrassing inability to form sentences around you actually worked."

The fondness was back on Anya's face. "You're unbelievable," she said.

"I know," Octavia beamed. "And you love me."


End file.
